Artists and detail painters use containers of water or other solvents to wash the paint from their brushes when switching paint colors. Containers typically chosen for this purpose include standard-sized coffee cups and disposable paint mixing cups in 8 oz, 16 oz, 32 oz and 64 oz sizes.
Painters will have trouble attempting to wash and scrape paint from brush bristles and brush stems using the smooth inner surfaces of the cups. The invention provides a system of devices featuring specialized solvent containers, specialized brush holders and drip trays, and specialized brush cleaning surfaces applicable to a range of solvents and solvent container sizes. The invention is stable in various solvents, inexpensive and easy to clean.